lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde Barrow
Clyde Barrow is a villain in the series He and his girlfriend and partner Bonnie Parker were deceased gangsters from the early 20th century who were brought back to life by Professor Emil Hamilton. He was portrayed by Joseph Gian. History Bonnie and Clyde were dangerous wanted gangsters who were members of the nefarious Barrow gang. They traveled across the United States committing bank robberies and murders. Eventually both he and Bonnie were gunned down in 1934 by an posse ambush while driving down a road in Bienville Parish, Louisiana. Rebirth Many years later, a scientist called Emil Hamilton dug up Clyde's remains along with Bonnie's and those of other well known gangsters such as Al Capone and John Dillinger as an experiment of cloning DNA from people such as criminals and alter their personalities to help mankind. Clyde, however wanted to live his life with Bonnie as he had done before and continued to rob and terrorize. At some point, they both found out that Daily Planet editor Perry White had got Clyde's V8 Ford that had been retrieved by a collector and used as a loan for the newspaper's 60th anniversary party. They arrived at Perry's garage with Clyde demanding the car back, but Perry refused, so he called out Bonnie who was armed with her Tommy gun. Together they tied up Perry and Jimmy Olsen who had been with him in another car that they turned on and pick-pocketed them before their escape, oblivious to the fact that Perry and Jimmy's dollar bills and credit cards were valuable. However both Perry and Jimmy managed to escape unharmed. Later, during a bank robbery with Bonnie and Dillinger, they encountered Superman who to their surprise was impervious to Clyde's Tommy gun bullets when he tried to shoot him. Dillinger however, pulled out some dynamite which gave them enough time to make their getaway. Clyde then told Hamilton that he and the others were tired of being cooped up in his laboratory and watching "a noisy box with pictures" and Al Capone announced that he would now play by his own rules and take over Metropolis. He was next seen in a nightclub with Bonnie which Daily Planet investigative reporters Clark Kent and Lois Lane were staking out after hearing about their terrorism and Capone bribing the important people of Metropolis. When he saw Clark talking to Bonnie, he roughly pushed him aside. Suddenly Capone burst in with Dillinger and the rest of the gang declaring that it now belonged to him as he had previously killed the owner Georgie Hairdo. Dillinger tried to make a move on the attractive Lois, but Clark knocked his hand away, telling him to leave her alone. Dillinger pushed him away and as Clark went back, trigger-happy Clyde shot him and Clark fell down dead. Lois was devastated, but unknown to her, Clyde and the others, Clark had to pretend he was dead so no one would find out he was Superman. Capone berated Clyde for shooting Clark and Bonnie gave him a look of exasperation as it gave them no choice but to find somewhere to dump the body as they couldn't be linked to a murder. He then watched Capone ordering one of his men Joey to pick up the "dead" corpse and carry it away. They threw it into a nearby pile of rubbish. Clark got up, dusted himself down and left. Later Lois went to find Professor Hamilton in an attempt to bring Clyde and the others to justice and avenge Clark's murder. Hamilton revealed that Capone locked him in his lab and was forcing him to make more gangsters to join his gang. As they were leaving, Bonnie and the others arrived, so they hid in a nearby closet. Capone was by now getting frustrated at everybody refusing his offers and decided if couldn't buy them then he would eliminate them, starting with the Daily Planet anniversary party where many of the important people would be. Lois and Hamilton had heard everything, but Hamilton had an allergy to the fur coat in the closet and sneezed, giving their position away. During this time Clark now as Superman found Dillinger outside a movie theater and questioned him on the whereabouts of Capone and the others. After Superman tried some persuasion from dropping and then catching him from a high building, Dillinger spilled the beans which gave Clark an opportunity to also come up with a explanation to his friends on his sudden reappearance. Dillinger was then sent to prison. Meanwhile Capone had Lois and Hamilton tied up and about to be covered in cement. Capone told Hamilton that he didn't need him anymore as the professor had written everything down and he would find someone more co-operative to work with. Clyde and Joey pushed them roughly under the cement mixer. They then heard a noise that was coming from Lois' beeper, that always sounded when someone was trying to contact her. Capone just called it an "annoying little thing" and tossed it to Clyde who then looked at it uninterested and tossed it to the ground. Bonnie then pulled the lever on the cement mixer and they all left for the Daily Planet. However thanks to Lois' beeper, Superman was able to track her and Hamilton down and saved them in the nick of time. Clyde and the others entered the Daily Planet building and he and Bonnie exchanged a kiss for good luck before entering the lift. They entered the main newsroom just as Perry was finishing making a dedication speech to Clark. He and the others then held everyone at gunpoint. Jimmy at once recognized Clyde as the one who killed Clark and loudly told everyone. Clyde pushed him away and told him gruffly to shut up. They then opened fire on Capone's signal. However Superman arrived and caught each and every bullet with his super speed and burned the weapons from the gang's hands, foiling their plans. Clyde tried to escape, but was caught by Jimmy and given a brutal punch in the gut that severely winded him and he fell to the floor. Jimmy declared that this was his comeuppance for killing Clark; "That's for C.K." He was then arrested along with Bonnie, Capone and the others and presumably imprisoned. Trivia *He is based on the real life gangster of the same name. *Unlike the real gangster, he never wears a fedora. Episode Appearances Season 2 * That Old Gang of Mine Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Characters